


Ring

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "This ring… it signified the truth.Her wish came true."





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i'll do all prompts for inktober and turn it into drabbles
> 
> but this was a start so i'll see what i can do

Her eyes slowly opened.

Drawing a breath, Elke slowly rose from the bed. She leaned her back against the wall, then glanced down to see him still be in deep slumber. A small smile graced on her lips.

Today was a new day.

She raised her hand, and something sparkled on her ring finger. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the sight. It was the ring.

This was it.

The dream she never pursued, merely clung on, had came true. Her eyes swooped downward. She felt like she didn’t make an effort at all.

He was the one who coaxed her out on admitting it.

Elke placed her hand close against her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This ring… it signified the truth.

Her wish came true.

She pulled the ring off her finger and examined it. It was definitely not new, there were signs of of scratch marks on it. The smile on her lips returned. This ring had been taken care of constantly, so it could keep shining.

Elke just needed to be more confident.

Be more honest with what she feels, be more assertive… There was a lot of things she  _ should _ change, for their sake, but she couldn’t jump high and fall flat for her failed attempts. He’d loved her for who she was, for how she acted around him, and the same goes for her falling in love with him.

She heaved out another sigh.

Elke wore the ring on her finger again. It was surprising that it was a perfect fit, as if it was really meant for her and not someone else…

Who was this ring meant for anyway?

She shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on the past, especially since this ring was now  _ hers _ , not for another woman.

“I need to accept that… this is a reality now.”

Elke closed her eyes as she placed her hands against her chest. The radiating warmth beside her and the audible snore from her fiance was more than enough to dissipate the doubts that dare cloud her judgement.


End file.
